Lagrimas de Esperanza
by elligabs
Summary: Karen Page se va de la ciudad, Matt luchara por convencerla de quedarse a luchar por un mañana para ellos


Karen Page iba a marcharse. Karen Page iba a dejar Nueva York y empezar una nueva vida en LA. Pero Karen Page no podía irse.

Porque si Karen Page se iba a Matt Murdock se le acababan las ganas de vivir.

Apartando a un decaído Foggy, Matt corrió escalones abajo y llegó hasta donde el aroma de Karen lo llevo.

El suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación. Pero casi patino cuando ella detuvo a un taxista y subió al vehículo, sin más reparos. Matt corrió hacia ella y evito que cerrara la puerta. Karen lo miro confusa y Matt se subió con ella al auto. Soltó un suspiro de alivio

"¿Matt?¿Qué crees que estas…"

"¿Viene con usted señorita?" indago el taxista mirándolo por el retrovisor, Matt chasqueó la lengua y tomo una de las manos de Karen mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al conductor

"Nunca salgo sin mi esposa…"

"Oh, lo siento… No quise…" el hombre se obligó a cerrar la boca

Karen se inclinó hacia él y le susurro "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Matt?"

"No puedes irte… tu no…"

Karen sacudió la cabeza e intento librarse de su agarre pero Matt la retuvo con el "Esto no es nada divertido…"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Señorita Page… No es gracioso enterarse que la mujer de mi vida se va sin decir adiós… sin más…"

"¡Qué lindo! Creo que el memorando de eso de (Mujer de tu vida) le llegó a otra…"

"Creo que me gustabas más cuando estabas toda llorona y herida."

Karen lo golpeo en el pecho "Dios, tú vas a arder en un lugar especial en el infierno."

"Probablemente. Por lo menos tendré recuerdos tuyos que me mantendrán feliz." Se acomodó las gafas y le dedico una sonrisa leve al taxista "¡No le haga caso, la idea del matrimonio la tiene toda nerviosa!"

El taxista alzo una ceja y siguió con su trabajo. "A mi mujer le pasa igual… es toda una histérica"

"Al menos alguien me entiende" susurro Matt

Karen resoplo con fuerza "¿Matrimonio? ¡En otra vida quizás! Te has portado como un bruto miserable… Apartándome una y otra vez… y ahora que me voy te acuerdas que me quieres…"

"Siento mucho haberte lastimado" Matt dijo con voz suave. Era obvio que ella estaba luchando por no llorar.

"Estoy enojada contigo."

Matt podría ser ciego e incluso tonto, pero no tan tonto ni mucho menos ingenuo "Lo sé." La abrazo "Pero en verdad te quiero Karen"

Karen casi sollozo "No sé si alguna vez se me pasará."

"Lo sé." Resoplo el

"¿Señorita a donde los llevo?"

"Siga conduciendo ella le indicara…" Matt le froto los brazos y beso su frente hasta que Karen se recompuso y pudo darle indicaciones al taxista.

"¿Por qué quieres lidiar con eso?" ella se metió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, un rato después.

La sacó del taxi. "Porque quiero." Matt dejo que su bastón se estirara

Karen rodo los ojos con un bufido "Esa no es una respuesta."

"Es la única que vas a tener."

"Eso no es justo." Karen se vio seriamente tentada a cruzarse de brazos con un puchero infantil, pero Matt la seguía cogiendo del brazo y empezaba a guiarla dentro del edificio

"La vida no es justa, nena." Matt toco el teclado del elevador sin perder detalle de su postura

Karen se quejó mientras apartaba mechones rubios de su rostro "Esto no es divertido Matt"

La sacó del elevador. "No soy un tipo fácil"

La llevó por el pasillo.

"Me asustas." Karen se restregó los ojos llorosos

"Estoy al tanto de eso. Sigues llorando." Matt abrió la puerta de su departamento y guio a Karen dentro con él. Suspiro cuando se recordó que debía encender la luz para ella "No te dejaré." Matt fue dubitativo pero le quitó la chaqueta.

Karen sacudió su cabeza "No confío en ti."

"Trabajaremos en eso" él se quitó los zapatos y la llevó a la habitación.

Karen cabeceo "Algunas veces, creo que te odio."

Una sonrisa seca cubrió el rostro melancólico de Matt, luego arqueo una de sus cejas oscuras "Algunas veces, hmmm. ¿Y las otras veces?"

Karen no sabía que decirle a ciencia cierta "Las otras veces, yo… creo que yo…"

Él se quitó su chaqueta. "Ves, por esas otras veces. Solo me enfoco en esas otras veces."

Karen no pudo contener una sonrisa ligera por el poder de Matt de tomarle el pelo "Funciona terriblemente bien para ti."

Matt se encogió de hombros "Solo a veces."

"Murdock. Esto no es un juego. Es mi vida. No quiero que juegues con eso." Sus frentes se tocaban, ambos sonrieron tontamente

"Nena, algunas veces me pregunto si siquiera alguna vez fue un juego."

"Ya, pero lo de mantener una relación no es lo tuyo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Karen..."

Ella se cruzo de brazos, tratando de ignorar a su corazón y seguir su cerebro. "¿Soy la única mujer qué quieres en tu vida?"

Eso cogió a Matt con la guardia baja, el pecho se le contrajo de golpe y la boca se le seco.

"Sí," Matt estaba mas que consciente que para empezar desde cero con Karen debía comprometerse en ello. Y ella merecía saber y escuchar que era la unica. "y ya sé que tú sólo me quieres por lo guapo que soy pero lo superaré." el intento bromar al notar que a ella se le atascaba el aliento.

tal vez Karen necesitaría mas tiempo para creer en sus palabras, pero estaba bien. El se merecía el foso sin fondo de miseria en el que estaba.

"Yo... Yo creo que hay que hablar de esto" Karen balbuceo

"Habla.."

"¿Vamos a ser únicamente nosotros dos?" ella necesita estar segura antes de lanzarse al acantilado

Matt avanzo hacia ella nuevamente, cerrando el espacio entre ambos se detuvo a centímetros, rozándose piel con piel. Ropa contra ropa. Sus sentidos recogiendo las emociones de ella. Su mano acaricio uno de los brazos de Karen, clavícula y mejilla donde Matt presto total atención. Admirándola, reverenciándola, apreciándola. Lentamente sonrió haciendo que ella sonriera con el, como una tonta. Y Matt se enorgulleció, porque ella era una tonta enamorada.

De el

A pesar del daño y dolor que el constantemente traía a su vida... y a la de sus amigos...

"Sí, mi cuerpo te pertenece" Matt aseguró atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes.

"Ummmm.." Karen se quejó por no poder articular palabra.

"¿Tienes intenciones nobles conmigo?" Karen preguntó a sabiendas de que parecía estar en el siglo pasado.

Una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Matt.

"Sí" contestó al mismo tiempo que lamía y besaba su cuello.

Karen se restregó conta el "No más mujeres en tu cama"

"No más mujeres en mi casa" Matt respondió pensativo "¿Fuera de ella?"

"¡Matt!" Karen chilló dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

"Tendrás que ser más concreta, ¿quieres redactar un acuerdo?"

Karen lo arrastro hacia ella "No hace falta."

"Bien, no más mujeres en mi casa ni en ninguna otra parte." Matt alzo una mano al aire, jurando solemnemente " ¿Puedo despedirme de ellas?"

"No, a menos que quieras convertirte en un eunuco. Mr Murdock"

El hombre resopló y con una risa entre dientes, soltó la pregunta.

"Siempre puedes unirte y hacer una gran fiesta. ¿Quieres?"

"Ni de coña." espeto Karen

"Qué aburrida..." torció los labios en una hermosa sonrisa

"Qué arrogante..."

"¿Puedo ya follarte?" Matt preguntó empujando su pene y haciendo que su centro se humedeciera de inmediato.

Ella sonrió acariciando sus mejillas. Fue ella quien lo beso esta vez y realmente no importo. Matt se unió a ella y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Karen sabía que el mañana no sería fácil. Nunca lo había sido, y nunca lo sería al lado de Mark Murdock, pero simplemente estaba cansada de huir.

_Ya no más…_


End file.
